


el sol

by minroud



Category: Sobre Dioses y Gula
Genre: F/F, club de fans de la tere, las quiero mucho no puedo mas, maquetao regular porque soy tonta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minroud/pseuds/minroud
Summary: Después de que Vero le diga que deje de comportarse como su madre, Teresa piensa en Mariana, en el pasado, y en todas las posibles vidas que se perdieron con su gran amor.
Relationships: Teresa/Mariana
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	el sol

**Author's Note:**

> she was a nun she went to church can i make it any more sapphic / las quejas a @paulapattata

El agua fría no consigue callar sus pensamientos: solo tira de ellos hacia abajo, como hacen los niños del campamento jugando a ahogadillas en el lago. Cuando vuelven a la superficie, enfadados, vengativos, la arrastran hasta el fondo y hacen de dos piedras un cepo para atraparla en lo más hondo de los recuerdos.

Los bordes de la tarde de julio en la que estuvo a punto de gritarle a Mariana que la esperase se difuminan con los de hoy, se cogen de las manos y rodean su pecho, y aprietan y aprietan, hasta que Teresa no puede respirar.

Por mucho que ya supiese que no, que no era su madre, y que no podía hacer nada para sustituirla, el «No eres mi madre» que Verónica había blandido había amputado otra extremidad a un alma que ya estaba hecha pedazos.

Hubo un tiempo en el que Teresa intentaba tirar de los bordes de la herida de Mariana con todas sus fuerzas. «No debería ser tan grande», se repetía, con las muñecas rotas y los hombros dislocados. «No debería haber dejado que se hiciera tan grande».

Pero ya ha aceptado que no puede saber si alejarse de Mariana hubiera hecho su dolor más pequeño. Ahora le quedan recuerdos. A veces queman y duelen, pero son suyos, y a veces parecen la única cosa que el mundo no podrá quitarle.

Teresa deja de luchar y abre la boca y el agua le llena los pulmones y vence al abrazo de aquellas tardes que también quieren ahogarla.

Es solo el segundo día de la recogida de alimentos, pero ya han tenido más éxito que en toda la semana de la última colecta. Teresa está especialmente orgullosa de cómo han quedado los carteles con los que han empapelado medio pueblo, pero no tanto como la artista responsable. Verónica, con los brazos llenos de paquetes de arroz que le acaba de dar su madre, corre hacia el otro extremo del polideportivo, donde están las grandes cajas donde clasifican la comida y pierde un kilo por el camino. No dice nada cuando lo recoge de la mano de Teresa, pero le dedica una sonrisilla fugaz.

Entre las pequeñas cosas que hacen feliz a Teresa está desayunar pan del día con aceite y tomate, el olor de las sábanas recién secadas y la curva que dibujan las mejillas de Mariana cada vez que sonríe. Las dos primeras las espera y las disfruta sabiendo que puede tenerlas en su rutina: la tercera siempre es imprevisible, y la sobresalta columpiando su estómago y dejando que bote después.

Esta semana no tiene que ir a la aventura, siempre atenta a la salida de misa o esperando que se pase por la ermita. Mariana se ha ofrecido voluntaria para ayudarlas en la recogida, así que durante seis gloriosos días esa pequeña gran cosa va a ser una parte más de su vida, como su aceite y sus sábanas limpias. Saberlo hace que los pasos de Teresa sean mucho más ligeros, y que por todas partes corra la ninfa de una emoción agradable, mezcla del olor del césped y el sonido del agua en un día de primavera.

A veces a Teresa le sale una tercera mano que le araña la espalda y le tira del pelo, y una voz grita en su oreja que no debe mirar así a Mariana. La mano se le queda enganchada en la nuca y le arranca mechones con cada mirada ligeramente sedienta y dice «pide perdón a Dios, niña incauta, ruega perdón a Dios». Teresa le había rogado a Cristo, que como Dios y Hombre verdadero tiene que entenderla mejor que el padre, que se llevase todo ese cuerpo suyo, que la convirtiera en nada más que una cabeza que solo piensa en el bien del prójimo flotando por encima de un hábito virtuoso, y Cristo, aquella noche, le había dado una fiebre y un sueño dónde era Mariana la verdadera hija de Dios y Teresa su discípula, y su misión no era otra que observarla y seguirla en aquella vida y en la siguiente.

Pero Mariana tiene una vida, una hija, y un marido, y aunque Teresa la sigue mirando, también sabe que no puede tener más que esas miradas.

Cuando Teresa entra en la ermita, es invadida por la sensación de haber interrumpido una conversación privada.

Esa tarde, las encargadas de administrar el improvisado centro de donaciones son Herminia y María, pero eso no significa que la suya haya estado libre. Tenía que revisar la lista de monitores y asistentes al campamento de ese año, además de solucionar un problema con uno de los proveedores.

«¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que iba a pasarme una hora discutiendo sobre botellines de agua mineral?» se decía, antes de quedarse sin palabras incluso dentro de su propia cabeza.

La plegaria de Mariana suena desesperada, pero no es una letanía que Teresa haya escuchado antes. La Virgen de la Chilla, por encima de ella, la mira, pero Teresa no está segura de si la entiende.

Teresa quiere desaparecer como ha llegado, pero la puerta suena detrás de ella, y la voz de Mariana se hace un susurro.

Al final, se atreve a acercarse.

—¿Puedo rezar contigo?

Aun no se cree que se haya atrevido a decirlo cuando Mariana asiente. No le ha preguntado por qué reza, pero eso no es importante, no después de haber escuchado cómo lo hace.

Puede haber pasado un cuarto de hora o pueden haber pasado diecinueve cuando Mariana se levanta y se despide de la Virgen. Teresa se queda un rato más, pidiendo por la pobre Angustias, que acaba de enviudar, y por Emilio, que ha tenido que vender su rebaño, y por todos los demás que necesitan que alguien rece por ellos, y también, un poco, por ella misma.

Cuando sale el sol está cayendo, derramándose entre las ramas y cegando a quien se atreve a buscarlo. Teresa baja de la ermita tranquila, pensando que, siendo mayo, siendo esa hora de la tarde, puede dejar que su mente se vaya y que sean sus músculos los que sepan a dónde ir en aquel paseo antes de volver a casa.

Pero entonces la ve.

Está sentada con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cabeza en las manos. Los rayos deben estar besando la parte de su rostro que Teresa no ve, y dibujan el perfil de su cara como una aureola efímera que se va cuando gira la cabeza para mirarla. Es lo más hermoso que ha visto en su vida, y saca a Teresa de aquella abstracción física que había buscado en su paseo. Es tan repentina esa vuelta al control voluntario de sus extremidades que tropieza cuando Mariana la saluda.

Quizás no la ha visto.

Por favor, que no la haya visto.

Mariana se quita de la frente un par de mechones que se han escapado de la trenza mientras se endereza, y sonríe, y el corazón de Teresa sube a su garganta, rebota y baja a su estómago, y cuando vuelve a su pecho, lo hace llenando más sitio del que es suyo. Los pulmones se quejan por aquella invasión de su espacio personal y Teresa agradece haber llegado al banco.

Por un segundo tiene miedo de no saber qué decir, pero entonces mira la cara de Mariana en lugar de solo verla, y se da cuenta de que la curva entre su comisura y su pómulo no es la de siempre, y de que la sonrisa no está en sus ojos. Entonces el corazón deja de pelearse con los pulmones, y todos quedan encogidos y muy atentos, listos para rugir, porque los ojos de Mariana están tristes, y Teresa sabe que no va a dejar que se queden así.

—¿Estás bien?

Sabe que ha sido una pregunta estúpida, pero quiere dejar que Mariana tenga la oportunidad de decir que no si no quiere hablar con ella.

—¡Sí!

Ha intentado levantar el espíritu diciendo la palabra, pero el brillo solo le ha cruzado los ojos como un cometa antes de volver a desaparecer.

—Rezando a ver si Mateo vuelve para el domingo. Que está trabajando mucho, pero estaría bien que pudiera venir al pícnic.

Teresa no tiene que pensar demasiado para recordar la manera en la que rezaba. Cruda y fuera de cualquier oración, lo más parecido a pedir ayuda a gritos para una cristiana.

«No está en mi lugar decirle nada», piensa.

—No es que no quiera que trabaje. O que no entienda por qué lo hace. Al fin y al cabo, el dinero nos hace falta a los tres. Pero me gustaría que estuviese más. Que se quedase más. Al menos por Vero.

¿Qué se supone que debe contestar? ¿Dios aprieta pero no ahoga? Nunca le ha gustado esa frase, no cuando gente tan buena está pasándolo tan mal porque otros se quedan el dinero. ¿Acaso son los ricos tan virtuosos que merecen que todos los demás hagan penitencia por ellos?

—Lo peor es que antes era casi igual, teóricamente. Quiero decir, podía irse durante semanas y nosotras lo notábamos, pero no como ahora.

—¿Llamaba más?

Ha sido un intento casi patético, pero es suficiente.

—La verdad es que sí. A veces menos, pero... No sé por qué te estoy contando esto. Lo siento, seguro que tienes cosas mejores que hacer. Perdón —repite. Teresa quiere decir que su vida entera ahora mismo da igual si estando allí puede hacer algo mejor la de Mariana.

—No hace falta que te disculpes. Además, ya lo tengo todo hecho.

«Suenas tan torpe, Teresa, tan fuera. Tienes que decir algo más. Tienes que hacer algo más. Vas a quedarte siempre como la Virgen de la Chilla, de piedra y de pintura, escuchando sin dar nada a cambio salvo pedirle a Dios por quien te habla a ti».

Es una nueva voz. No le araña la espalda, la ha cogido por los hombros, pero le susurra palabras que muerden.

Teresa no sabe si debe confiar en esa voz, así que no hace lo que le ha dicho. Sin embargo, no puede evitar pensar que un poco de razón sí que tiene.

Así que le coge la mano a Mariana.

Durante un segundo que le parece una eternidad, los dedos de Mariana están inertes frente a los suyos, su muñeca casi de trapo. Pero entonces, entrelaza su mano con la de Teresa, y la aprieta y sigue hablando.

—Es raro, ¿sabes? Porque parece todo igual, pero todo está distinto. Antes siempre me decía «voy a intentar estar para el domingo» o «vuelvo la semana que viene», y si no lo hacía, al menos me lo contaba con un poco de sangre. Me decía «me han puesto otra ruta porque Alberto está con la niña mala y se tiene que quedar más cerca de su casa, siempre le estoy haciendo favores, la madre que lo parió» o «cualquier día me quito de trabajar, de verdad, no puedo más con este jefe de mierda» y se disculpaba siete mil veces y me pedía que me esperase, que ya me lo contaba todo después porque era tarde y Vero tenía escuela al otro día y quería darle las buenas noches. Ahora dice «pues será lo que tenga que ser, mujer» cada vez que le digo que si va a poder cogerse unos días o volver cuando le toca, al menos. Me dice «es lo es que hay, Mariana, es lo que hay», y ya no pregunta por su hija, y cuando llama es como si no quisiera estar ahí. Es como si ya no lo conociera. Es como si me lo hubieran cambiado, Teresa, y me da miedo, la verdad. No son solo los domingos.

Mariana mira hacia abajo, hacia sus manos, y Teresa ya no puede hacer como antes y limitarse a pensar que lo único que existen son sus palabras. Quizás está buscando más o quizás ha ido a por el valor de decir las que ya ha pensado, pero mientras tanto, hace círculos con su pulgar en el dorso de la mano de Teresa, y cada caricia nada una descarga a su médula espinal.

«Todo esto ha sido mala idea», se dice Teresa, sin saber ella misma si lo piensa sobre darle la mano para que tuviera algún sitio donde anclarse aquella tarde o dejarse orbitar en torno a ella durante años. Lo que está claro es que ahora mismo Mariana es su estrella, y acaba de darse cuenta de cómo de real es Mariana y el banco y su mano y lo que está sintiendo y lo que Mariana está diciendo.

Ya suena peligroso y ni siquiera se ha atrevido a pensarlo.

«Por favor, Mariana, habla».

«Por favor, Mariana, di que la culpa de todo es del jefe de Mateo y de la empresa y de la gente que quiere ganar dinero a costa de los honrados, y di que seguramente esté otra vez con el insomnio con el que empezó cuando Vero tenía nueve años o que otra vez está intentando cubrir a un amigo. Cualquier cosa, Mariana, menos nada más que signifique que ya no tiene tiempo para ti o que ya no está interesado o que solo le queda la familia como una gran obligación, porque Mariana, si dices cualquier otra cosa, yo voy a escuchar lo que está diciendo la voz que estoy intentando enterrar, y no quiero hacerlo».

—Es como si ya no quisiera estar. Como si tuviera... como si tuviera otro sitio donde estar.

«No tienes que seguir, no debes seguir, no quiero que sigas».

—Como si tuviera otra casa. Y, sabes, supongo que también es culpa mía. Por haber acabado resignándome a esta rutina que se suponía que era excepcional, donde estamos estirándonos y estirándonos solo para sobrevivir. A lo mejor nos hemos roto. A lo mejor nos hemos roto hace mucho y no me ha querido decir nada y a lo mejor mientras se calla y me tiene a mi como cruz ha encontrado todo lo demás en otro sitio.

La voz de Mariana se ha partido cuando ha dicho «sobrevivir», y se ha llevado a Teresa por delante como si fuera un torrente que solo aparece en otoño.

Teresa lo había visto venir y se había quedado en mitad del barranco, mirando la tromba de agua.

Como si aquel discurso despreocupado que Mariana había corrido como el velo más fino pudiera prevenir que Teresa viera el cartel gigante al otro lado de la ventana.

Es grande, con neones.

«Mateo se fue y no ha vuelto y Mariana está sola».

Queriéndola como la quiere, con ese querer sediento de quien solo quiere beber de una fuente, Teresa ni siquiera intentaría que Mariana viera el otro lado de las cosas, como el trabajo siempre trae estrés y como Mateo seguramente esté en una mala racha por culpa de la empresa y que seguramente su jefe esté haciendo los días más largos mientras despide a gente que ya estaba bastante explotada. No le diría que seguro que no tiene que ver con ella, ni que es imposible que la esté engañando. Queriéndola como la quiere, si Teresa ahora mismo no estuviese vistiendo un hábito, o quizás si aunque vistiéndolo aquella nueva voz con dientes afilados se hubiera presentado antes, Teresa no respiraría hondo (con profundidad pero no con vehemencia, solo ella puede saber que lo necesita para calmarse), ni miraría hacia delante recordándose que no está en una tierra de fantasía, sino al amparo de la ermita de Nuestra Señora, que aquel sitio es no es desconocido, sino que es toda su vida y allí puede y debe agarrarse a la tierra y dejar de intentar volar.

Queriéndola como la quiere, no se diría, acompañando a aquella inspiración casta y cautelosa, que Mariana tiene una vida y una hija.

Pero lo hace.

—No te preocupes, mujer. Claro que está cansado, si es que su trabajo es cansado. Y ya no estamos tan jóvenes.

Se ha permitido el «nos», pero está arrepintiendo. Ha quemado.

—Estas cosas hay que hablarlas, y si te parece que siempre está en otra cosa, es cuestión de decirle directamente que tenéis que hablar y que te diga cuando puede. Ya verás como todo se arregla.

Aunque ha pronunciado «como todo se arregla», aunque técnicamente las palabras hayan vibrado en sus cuerdas vocales y salido de sus labios, Teresa no ha sentido haberlas dicho.

Lo ha intentado, Dios sabe que lo ha intentado, pero Mariana o no ha encontrado mucha calma en sus palabras o no ha podido contener algo que ya estaba a punto de caerse. Sea como sea, antes de que Teresa haya dicho-no-dicho «como todo se arregla», Mariana está sollozando, y ha soltado la mano de Teresa, pero no pasa nada, porque está abrazada a ella, y Teresa, que ya no sabe nada, excepto que nunca ha estado tan triste en su vida, tan cerca y tan lejos de algo en su vida, la rodea como puede, la reconforta como puede, y pronuncia palabras sin decirlas, porque no sabe qué decir. Salen de sus labios cosas como «ya está», «no pasa nada», «es normal», «es mucho». Pero su cabeza es un avispero, o un estanque en calma, o un río lento en la ribera y rápido en el centro o la fuerza del mar contra un acantilado, ella ya ni lo sabe. No sabe dónde está tranquila y donde está furiosa, donde el calor de Mariana es un bálsamo y dónde está haciendo que arda.

Ha dicho «va a estar bien» tantas veces en la tarde que ya no significa nada.

Se lo ha dicho a Mariana, sí, pero también se lo ha dicho a sí misma mientras notaba como la respiración de la mujer se acompasaba y cuando se ha separado de ella y se ha sorbido los mocos. Se ha dicho «va a estar bien» cuando ha acompañado a Mariana al coche, y en todas las veces que le ha dado las gracias.

Cuando Mariana se ha puesto un poco de puntillas y le ha dado un beso en la mejilla para despedirse, cuando «va a estar bien» no ha sido suficiente, se ha dicho «Mariana tiene una vida y una hija», y lo ha repetido como si fuera el padrenuestro.

Cuando se desnuda antes de la ducha le sorprende no ver heridas en su espalda después de cómo han peleado en ella la vieja mano que cuando miraba demasiado a Mariana pedía penitencia y aquella nueva, defensora pero ácida, que la protege mientras la llama cobarde. Intenta no pensar en ella bajo el agua, pero el agua no hace bien su trabajo. Es decepcionantemente templada. Debería estar tan helada que doliese o ardiendo, y que le arranque la piel.

Cree que ha ganado mientras se viste, que va a poder poner en orden su credo sin que le tiemblen las manos, pero comete el error de secarse el pelo pensando que son de Mariana los dedos que lo surcan, y Mariana no deja el cuarto en toda la noche.

La nada del miércoles hace la tarde anterior un viaje a otro mundo.

La rutina que hace veinticuatro horas iba a ser nueva y emocionante ya es rutina, y Teresa ya no bebe de sonrisas.

Mariana sí que da las suyas, tan grandes como siempre, tan sinceras como siempre, con los ojos y los dientes y nada parece haber pasado.

¿Entonces, qué fue la tarde de ayer?

Teresa no deja de pensar en las manos de Mariana, en sus dedos delicados, en como su propia mente, disfrazada de Mariana, le acarició anoche el pelo. Si se para demasiado, ese pulgar vuelve al dorso de su mano, y se queda ahí, como un tatuaje que marcase los nervios y no en la piel.

¿Por qué pasó? ¿Qué había hecho ella, siempre en la mitad de todo, siempre dándose la pequeña indulgencia de resbalar por las mejillas de Mariana pero nunca yendo más allá, para que la empujasen así?

Antes era suficiente para no ahogarse, suficiente para respirar y para no pensar demasiado en lo que significaba querer así a (creer así en) una amiga. Antes solo tenía que sufrir en silencio las flagelaciones de aquella mano que la quería penitente, y seguir viviendo su vida, en silencio y en ignorancia elegida. Pero con la mano que decía verdades y peleaba con ella también venía la destrucción de todo aquello. Había fabricado un mecanismo de defensa básico para una amenaza que ella solo miraba de reojo. Pero ahora que sabe qué es, no puede quedarse ahí, en ese fuerte de sabanas y cojines donde la mayor torre es el respaldo de la silla alta de la cocina. Tiene que salir y enfrentarse a todo lo que significa lo que siente, y aunque sabe que quedarse no es una opción, porque si se queda ahí los demonios darán con ella, no sabe cómo hacerlo mientras el resto del mundo es ajeno a la catástrofe.

Hay menos sitio para ruegos altruistas aquella tarde y más tiempo para oraciones desesperadas.

Cuando se levanta del reclinario que está atornillado a los bancos de delante, lo hace preguntándose si no ha sido Dios el que, respondiendo a su pequeñísima petición el día anterior, ha causado aquel terremoto.

Había sido algo muy pequeño, justo antes de despedirse. Ni siquiera lo había considerado desde el principio, solo lo hizo por la impresión que había dejado en ella aquella plegaria sin pausas de Mariana. Pidió «y deja que Mariana se apoye en mi si así lo necesita», pero lo hizo a la vez que pensaba en lo feliz que estaría ayudándola en cualquier cosa. Había sido, al fin y al cabo, una petición egoísta. Quizás por eso ahora le duele tanto.

Los caminos del Señor son misteriosos, pero cuando esa tarde Teresa abre la puerta de la casa de las monjas y se encuentra con Mariana, no puede evitar pensar que ha abierto uno entre ellas.

Mariana, como la tarde anterior, no sonríe, y Teresa empieza a sospechar que hay una Mariana de las mañanas y otra vespertina, o, más bien, que se intenta esconder detrás de su sonrisa para que nadie le pregunte qué está pasando.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—¡Claro!

Teresa no recordaba que su propia voz pudiese ser tan cálida. Sorprendida por sí misma, tarda más de lo que debería en quitarse de en medio para que Mariana entre.

—¿Quieres algo de beber?

Por los ojos de Mariana, Teresa adivina que si le hubiera preguntado si quería beber algo seguramente hubiera respondido que lo más fuerte que tuviera. Pero, al fin y al cabo, eran las cinco de la tarde, y estaba en la casa de las monjas.

—Estaba haciendo té —añade Teresa. Mariana parece infinitamente cansada. Será más cómodo para las dos que le facilite el trabajo.

—Estaría bien, gracias.

También suena infinitamente cansada. Teresa se queda en silencio mientras espera que el agua hierva. No es un silencio tan incómodo como podría haber sido, quizás porque ya conoce a la Mariana de las tardes, o quizás porque entre todas las miradas que no debería haber habido, había brotado una amistad real. ¿Era el miedo a romper eso lo que tiene a Teresa tan sumamente asustada de moverse en cualquier dirección?

Pensar eso sería mentirse a sí misma cuando Teresa siempre había buscado la curva de su sonrisa.

—He salido a hacer un recado y he hablado con Mateo. Bueno, le he dicho a Vero que iba a hacer un recado para hablar con Mateo fuera de casa, porque anoche me cortó cuando le pedí hablar, y no quería discutir delante de ella. No cuando me olía lo que iba a pasar, ¿sabes?

Teresa solo respira, muy hondo, y la mira, con los ojos muy abiertos y las cejas relajadas. Supone que no necesitará más para invitarla a continuar, y si está incómoda... bueno, es más fácil que corte la historia cuando ella elija si resuelve que ir hasta allí ha sido un error.

—Así que he cogido el coche, he dado una vuelta tonta por el pueblo, y lo he aparcado ahí afuera. Y lo he llamado.

Su voz ha pasado de cansada a tensa. Mariana se rodea los brazos con las manos y no mira a Teresa, sino a las flores del mantel. Al menos es un mantel llamativo, que puede mirarse sin ningún reparo, no el viejo mantel de cuadros rojos. Si te fijas, las margaritas no forman hexágonos perfectos, sino que están colocadas haciendo los vértices de figuras ligeramente imperfectas, como si alguien las hubiera dejado una por una.

—Me alegro de haberme ido de casa para llamarlo, porque me ha dicho...

Ahora su voz está demasiado tensa, y Teresa se da cuenta. El hervidor de agua salta, pidiendo atención, y la monja se alegra por primera vez en lo mucho que tarda el cacharro en hacer su trabajo. Mientras vierte el agua encima de las bolsitas, escucha como voz de Mariana se parte con un latigazo antes de comenzar a dar coletazos en bajadas y subidas, como si fuera la cuerda rota y agonizante de una guitarra.

—...me ha dicho que qué... que qué pasaría si fuera verdad que me está engañando, que qué cambiaría eso nada. Que él seguiría trayendo dinero y yo seguiría yendo a misa y yo...

Tienes que estar harta de mí. Lo siento mucho —dice, echándose hacia atrás en la silla.

—No digas eso —responde Teresa. Le duele verla llorar, pero más duele que piense que no quiere estar ahí por ella. Las dos tazas descansan en la mesa, donde acaba de ponerlas. Ha quedado con las manos libres y no sabe qué hacer con ellas.

«No quieres que se vaya, así que haz algo».

Los bolsillos de su peto parecen los de Mary Poppins mientras intenta encontrar un pañuelo en ellos. Está pasando demasiado tiempo «que se va, Teresa, por Dios» así que Teresa se da la vuelta y coge el rollo de papel de cocina de la encimera.

—Claro que quiero escucharte —añade, mientras corta un segundo trozo—. Quiero escucharte ahora y todas las veces que haga falta. 

No ha vuelto a su silla, al otro lado de la mesa, después de darle el improvisado pañuelo, y cuando piensa que debe hacerlo, que está demasiado cerca, Mariana tira de ella para que se siente a su lado.

—Gracias —dice, al final. Teresa solo asiente. Apenas ha dejado de llorar, pero está intentando sonreír, solo porque quiere que piense que está bien y no sufra por ella. ¿Por qué se está preocupando por Teresa? Tirando de ella ha hecho que deje la silla alta de la cocina, la última de sus defensas infantiles, y con aquel gesto la ha tumbado. Y allí está Teresa, con las emociones desnudas delante de Mariana, y se acaba de dar cuenta de que no importa como las gestione.

Son grandes.

Es, de hecho, una de las palabras más grandes que ha existido nunca.

—Nunca pensé que podríamos llegar a esto. Éramos... No éramos...

Teresa se inclina para apretarle el hombro, pero mientras lo hace, le parece estar demasiado lejos de Mariana. No sabe cómo hacer lo que tiene que hacer y ni siquiera sabe qué es eso. Ha sido el hombro sobre el que llorar muchas otras veces, pero esta parece (es) diferente. Sobre todo, porque se cortaría una mano por verla feliz.

—Y quiero que este ahí, que es lo peor. Quiero que Vero tenga a sus padres, no merece... que le roben a uno. Vero no merece que ahora, por mi culpa...

—No es culpa tuya.

—¿Cómo no va a ser culpa mía?

—¿Cómo va a serlo? Lo has hecho todo bien, Mariana, como madre, como esposa. Cualquiera querría estar contigo, y si Mateo no lo hace, peor para él.

—¿No se supone que me tienes que hablar de la santidad del matrimonio?

—¿Has venido aquí para que te convenza de lo bueno que es tu esposo o para que te dé la razón mientras lo insultas?

Mariana se ríe entre las lágrimas que llenan su nariz. Es apenas un resoplido, pero a Teresa se le encoge el corazón.

—Gracias.

La monja alcanza su taza y Mariana la imita, dando un sorbo minúsculo.

—Mateo no me quiere.

Lo ha dicho después de unos minutos, con la voz algo más clara, pero los ojos igual de rojos.

—No creo que me odie. Espero que no me odie. Pero hemos estado lejos demasiado tiempo. Y no estoy segura de que podamos arreglarlo.

—Quizás...

¿Quizás te estás precipitando? ¿Quizás deberías esperar? Las palabras de Mariana han sido casi una sentencia, así que, ¿cómo las va a desafiar?

La mano vieja la pilla desprevenida. «Aun estás a tiempo de parar todo esto» dice, «aún puedes reconducirla, y a ti, de paso. Haz lo que se supone que tienes que hacer».

—Igual parece mucho desde aquí.

Teresa sabe, mientras lo dice, que no es lo que Mariana quiere escuchar, pero ha vuelto a su cabeza la consigna de ayer. Vida, hija. Se estaba escapando con bastante éxito al principio: desde «¿has venido aquí para que te convenza de lo bueno que es tu esposo o para que te dé la razón mientras lo insultas?», casi no se había dado cuenta de cuanto le pesaba la espalda, y solo quería hacerla sonreír con unas palabras que esperaba que no fueran demasiado listillas.

Pero ahora Mariana la mira, y la sorpresa ha tardado segundos en desvanecerse. Sus párpados caen, haciendo sus ojos líneas como si hubiera bajado una persiana.

—¿Cómo vas a saber eso?

—No lo sé. Pero nada que merezca la pena es fácil de conseguir.

Aquellos ojos ahora son de piedra y Teresa traga saliva. ¡Si sólo supiera lo que en realidad siente! Pero, claro, eso no puede pasar, no ahora, no nunca.

«Pide perdón, niña. Pide perdón».

—¿De parte de quién estás? Porque, sinceramente, me estás confundiendo.

La voz de Mariana ha calado a Teresa. Es fría, tan fría que solo moja de milagro en vez de congelar, y le atraviesa la piel y los músculos y los huesos y se queda haciendo escarcha en torno a sus pulmones. Quizás por eso, sus siguientes palabras son tan ahogadas.

—Tuya, siempre.

Mariana se cruza de brazos, dejando la taza en la mesa. Teresa lo sabe, sabe que solo ha parecido una amiga de verdad (algo de verdad) durante unos minutos, que ha sido un espejismo antes de volver a Teresa, la monja. Pero le sigue costando respirar y el dolor de Mariana le sigue doliendo más de lo que le ha dolido ningún otro dolor prójimo, porque, aunque desde fuera no parezca tan grande, llega a Teresa no solo con empatía, sino con la angustia de saber que no puede arreglarlo de la manera que anoche, en esos momentos antes de dormir en los que las cosas pierden las barreras, pensó que podría arreglarlo si las cosas fueran solo un poco diferentes.

—Y no es por Mateo esto que te digo. Quizás ha sonado así. Bueno, sé que ha sonado así. Pero no es por él, Mariana. Hablo de Vero. Tú misma me has dicho que quieres que su familia se quede más o menos como está, y para eso Mateo y tú deberíais hablar otra vez. Él debería escucharte. Sé que es injusto y que no es culpa tuya si no lo hace, pero no es por él por quien debes hacerlo, sino por ella.

«Aunque Verónica puede crecer perfectamente con una madre» quiere añadir.

«O con dos».

—Solo creo que podrías intentarlo otra vez, si quieres. No por lo que fuisteis, sino para que no paséis a ser una cosa que duela siempre. Mateo es bueno, y si le hablas de su hija, de su familia, y te abres camino hacia él, debería darse cuenta de lo injusto que está siendo.

Aunque Teresa haya intentado con todas sus fuerzas ser lo que se supone que tiene que ser, metiéndose a presión en el hábito, ha sonado absolutamente derrotada.

—Supongo que podría intentarlo.

Mariana ha suavizado la voz porque a ella también le duele. Le duele Teresa siempre ahí, siempre callada, le duele cómo la mira, con la cabeza inclinada, los ojos llenos, la boca un poco abierta. Mariana no sabe si es una Virgen de los Dolores, silente y herida y sola o de las Angustias, con el cuerpo de algo que nunca llego a florecer en brazos. Le da rabia aquella cara como le ha dado rabia su tono aplomado.

Es verdad: ha estado ciega. Es verdad: hasta anoche no ha pensado. Han estado compartiendo algo cómodo y artificial, y lo que no sabe es desde cuándo, pero sí que conoce cada milímetro de su cara, cómo frunce el ceño cuando algo no le cuadra, los lunares que siguen la línea de su mandíbula. Sabe que la ha estado mirando, sabe que estar con ella parece natural, y sabe que si nunca ha tenido una amiga como ella es porque no cabe en amiga. Y quiere gritar y llorar a la vez, y quiere una vida vieja pero nueva y ayer soñó que huía del pueblo con las maletas medio vacías, Vero en el asiento de atrás y Teresa a su lado.

—Quizás no tenía tiempo para hablar de verdad. O quizás está harto de su trabajo, pero cree no tiene otra opción, como no tiene otra opción que yo.

Teresa sigue en penitencia, con la mano vieja y conocida alrededor de su cuello, pero aquellas palabras son demasiado. La mano la intenta ahogar, pero no puede cortarle el paso a un rugido que ha empezado a vibrar en su diafragma y trepa por sus pulmones y sube por la tráquea. La mano no suelta, pero Teresa tiene más fuerza dentro. La mano no suelta, Teresa tampoco, ni desde dentro ni desde fuera, tirando con esa nueva mano acida y protectora y acaba rompiéndose los nudillos de las dos manos.

Mariana no es resignación, Mariana no es un callejón sin salida después de conducir sin mirar, Mariana no es para arrepentirse ni es «lo que hay, mujer». Si Mateo de verdad lo cree, y después de lo que ha dicho parece lo más posible, no merece más atención ni más pan ni más agua.

Por qué tiene que quedarse sentada en esa silla en vez de abrazarla y decirle que lo siente y que está a sus pies.

Por qué no se va. Por qué no deja aquella piel detrás, esa piel arañada y rota y escondida, y por qué no deja aquella casa, aquella ermita y aquel pueblo.

No va a dejar a Dios. No puede imaginar qué horror podría retorcerle las entrañas y minar su fe tanto como para que dejase de escuchar Su palabra. Pero, ¿qué pasa si deja los hábitos? ¿Qué pasaría si diera ese poquito de ella para poder intentar construir algo mucho más grande? Podría seguir ayudando a los demás, que era realmente lo que siempre ha querido. Podría seguir yendo a misa y organizar recogidas de alimentos, pero sin luchar contracorriente.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Vero nunca lo diría, pero pocas veces ha estado tan contenta como ahora, con sus dibujos por todo el pueblo.

—Se le nota.

Mariana ha matado un silencio de tres minutos con ese inicio de conversación ligera, siendo otra vez el sol abriéndose camino entre los nubarrones que Teresa ha hecho en su cabeza.

—Estoy muy contenta de que haya encontrado su vocación de tan chiquita. Sinceramente, si alguien se mete con ella por la pintura voy a tener que pelearme.

Lo que queda del té se hace corto entre Vero «estoy a ver si le compro material que no sean colores Alpino, pero está carísima la cosa» y la recogida de alimentos «nos estamos quedando sin sitio, pero mira, es el tipo de problema que no me importa tener».

Cuando se va Mariana, la casa se queda vacía, y Teresa con sus pensamientos. Tiran de ella en todas direcciones el pueblo, la ermita, si Herminia y María estarán bien sin ella, si de verdad está dispuesta a darlo todo por una posibilidad tan pequeña de tener algo, por mucho que ese algo tenga el potencial de ser tan bonito.

Está a punto de desmoronarse cuando llaman a la puerta. Teresa, que siempre ha creído que llorar es una necesidad que no hay que intentar arrancar, abre la puerta dispuesta a comerse a quién haya al otro lado.

—Perdón por molestarte otra vez. Es que me he dejado el pañuelo.

Teresa no se acuerda de ningún pañuelo, pero deja que pase. Quiere decir «claro, claro» o «no te preocupes, mujer», pero se queda muda y quieta al lado de la puerta. La cierra después de Mariana, pero no la sigue hasta la cocina.

«No te quedes en medio».

La voz agria suena débil, pero al lado del silencio de la vieja melosa que la trata como a una niña, es un trueno.

Sin embargo, cuando llega a la cocina, Mariana ya está saliendo.

—Ya está. Es que qué cabeza tengo, hija.

Teresa frunce el ceño mientras le desengancha el pañuelo de un pendiente. Definitivamente no lo llevaba puesto antes.

Ha sido un gesto intuitivo, pero a Teresa no le da tiempo a torturarse por él, porque Mariana caza su mano antes de que la pueda quitar. Su pulgar no ha acabado en el dorso de la mano de Teresa esta vez, sino en su palma. Teresa solo puede pensar en lo mucho que le sudan las manos cuando se pone nerviosa.

—Gracias —dice—. Por todo.

¿Le cuesta tanto respirar como a Teresa? Tres palabritas no pueden haberse llevado tanto aire como el que está intentando recuperar ahora.

O quizás sí.

Quizás el oxígeno que hay entre ellas no es suficiente, porque está intentando robarle el suyo.

Dios, sus labios son suaves. Y Dios, están tan llenos de vida y parece que tienen tanta sed. Dios, ¿por qué me los quitas?

—Lo siento.

Mariana da un paso hacia atrás, con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas muy rojas.

—Lo siento mucho, madre mía, no debería haber…

Teresa no deja que siga hablando.

Teresa vence la distancia que Mariana acaba de luchar por interponer y deja la huella de sus labios sobre los de ella. Esa primera caricia es controlada, casta. Insuficiente.

Se muda a su labio superior mientras rodea la cintura de Mariana con sus manos. ¿Se supone que es así? ¿Debería estar haciendo otra cosa? Mariana se ríe y sus narices chocan antes de que abra la boca. El pañuelo se engancha entre sus manos y los pendientes de Mariana. Tienen que parar, pero no frenan, y cuando el pañuelo se va también lo hace la cofia. Tanto mejor, porque nunca le había picado tanto como lo hacía mientras deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Mariana le tirase del pelo.

Y se besan, se besan hasta que ninguna de las dos piensa en que Herminia y María tienen que estar al llegar. Se besan hasta quedarse sin aliento, se besan en el cuello y se muerden los labios, y tropiezan con las manos, y se les olvida cómo hablar, quienes son, dónde están.

Pero, por supuesto, Mateo tuvo que volver.

Volvió arrastrándose, pero lo hizo.

Y Mariana, que seguía queriendo que Vero tuviera a toda su familia, lo aceptó.

En la rutina, que nunca volvió a ser solo rutina, el tiempo a la vez pasaba con una lentitud insufrible y corría tan rápido que mareaba.

Y así, nunca hubo el suficiente para ser valiente, y convalecer algunos meses a cambio de no volver a clavarse pequeñas agujas todos los días.

Teresa se quedó teniendo a Mariana en aquellos momentos en los que Mateo se iba lejos en cuerpo y en alma y después a Vero en tardes de maternidad prestada, entre deberes abandonados por bocetos y galletas roídas y tazas de Nesquick a medias en la mesa de la cocina.

Teresa se quedó rota, no vacía, cuando Mariana se fue. Teresa se quedó recogiendo sus piezas y haciendo un cuenquito al que no le cabe mucho.

Teresa será siempre Virgen de Dolores, sola y sangrante, pero sabiendo siempre que Mariana fue necesaria para ella.

Sabiendo que todos necesitamos a alguien, incluso si ese alguien es el que no deja de partirnos el corazón.

Y sabiendo que no, que no es la madre de Verónica, pero que podría haberlo sido.


End file.
